Impromptu Party
by My red-headed idol
Summary: This is a four-parter, involving most of the remnants of Organization XIII, but based around Axel, Demyx and Roxas,and set in the weeks after CoM. Rated M for inferences and language. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

A/N: Still figuring out how to use this computer properly so I'll just say a huge thank you here to everyone who has kindly put me on alert/favourites/reviewed me, etc. It means a lot to me, and really inspires me to keep at it!

* * *

Impromptu Party:Lux plays Deus Ex Machina

It was the last day of their official 'vacation', Roxas, Demyx and Axel were all lying stretched out on the lawn of the gardens which had once been Marluxia's domain. Around them the bees buzzed in and out of the hibiscus flowers which were Demyx's personal favourite, and above them, artificial sunlight streamed down into the biosphere; above that, in the darkness that surrounded their home, pulsated the shell of Kingdom Hearts. They'd just decided to throw a party to mark the last day of their first ever holiday, and to say a kind of thank you to the others, well, Xig, and Lux and Xaldin, anyway, for being so uncharacteristically helpful when Axel had been recuperating. They were trying to decide where to throw it and what they'd need, and had come here to their 'happy place' to think. The pink bastard had gone, and his gardens were now the nicest place to be in the castle, the only place where the doom and gloom of the darkness, and the shadow of Kingdom Hearts really didn't interfere.

"What do you say we have it here in the garden?" Demyx suggested. "We can set the clock to night-time, moon, stars, the lot; hang Chinese lanterns in the trees, put fairy lights around the decking where the herbs are, and put the sound system there in case people want to dance..."

"Who's going to dance?" asked Axel, his eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline, "Unless Roxas is planning to get all jiggy with Xiggy, I really don't see Xaldin or Lux or heaven forbid, Xemnas and Saix doing the hippy hippy shake!"

"...and now that we've cleared out part of the greenhouse, we can serve the food in there!" concluded Demyx, not letting Axel put him off.

"Dem, it sounds good if we had 50 or so people coming, but we don't. There's only eight of us left, and let's be honest, Xem and Saix will probably disappear after five minutes, and the rest of us will end up playing poker or blackjack until we're too drunk to recognise the cards, and then we'll end up having sex," Roxas said to his friend somewhat sadly.

"That's what we always do. That's why this has to be different. Memorable. It may be the last chance we get to throw a proper party. Why can't we invite people from outside – ordinary people, I mean not everyone's against us, most people don't know who the hell we are, and if we brought them straight here by gummi ship, and we all behaved normally...we'd have to make sure Xig didn't do his party trick – you know, the one where he hangs upside down off the ceiling and downs a pitcher of beer...they'd never guess we were any different."

"Yeah right, Dem!" commented Axel drily. "Want a light for that cig you're playing with? Here!" said Axel shooting a small flame from the end of his index finger. "Dem, it's not just Xig's party trick, we all use our skills all the time in little ways, what kind of a party would it be for us, if we had to be constantly on our guard? In any case Xemnas would never allow outsiders to come here."

"You know, Dem has a point," said Roxas, thoughtfully, "but we'd have to have Lux on board for this one, and you're right we'd all be dusks if Xem ever found out, but there's actually no reason why we can't have a proper party if none of the guests ever remember being here. In fact, with that in mind we could have a truly amazing party!" grinned Roxas cheekily.

"And how do you propose we keep Xemnas and the blue bugger out of the loop, Mr Genius?" asked Axel, slightly worried by Roxas's enthusiasm, and with visions of being turned into a dusk or worse at the front of his mind.

"Simple!" this was Demyx, "We arrange them a thank you dinner and a hotel room, somewhere really fancy, and a long way from here! I did that with my parents once. Admittedly, they couldn't portal back in under a second, but I honestly don't think that the risk they would do anything major to us, is that great at the moment. If we're all in on it, they couldn't get rid of all of us, they need us right now – and not as dusks. Worst case scenario, they chew us all out and never leave the building again!"

"Wrong! Worst case scenario – they make an example out of one of us, probably one of US, because it was our idea, and trust me if the shit hits the fan, the others won't hesitate to mention that, and I don't want to be the ONE!" declared Axel, now seriously concerned at the direction this was going. "Why don't we just go out for the evening? Take the guys with us if you want!"

"That's another thing we always do, and it always ends up the same, we come back drunk, we play cards and we have sex!" complained Dem.

"Is this your way of telling me you don't want to have sex?" Axel asked Demyx, sitting up.

"No, silly!" Demyx leaned up and kissed Axel playfully on the nose, "I could live without the drinking and poker first though, skip straight to the main event, so to speak, but no, this is about the fact that I want one really memorable party and I want it tonight!"

An hour later the argument was still going on, Axel refusing to be mollified, and nearly jumping each time a dusk appeared to tend to the plants.

"Right," said Roxas, "we are running out of time, if we want to organize anything today I suggest we put it to a vote. All in favour say, 'I'! 'I'!"

"'I'!" echoed Demyx, gleefully, pressing the tip of Axel's nose with his index finger.

"No! It's mental! You're both mental! This is going to end in disaster..." his voice trailed off as the other two had already got up and were portalling in search of Luxord.

They found themselves, of all places, in the library. Lux was sat by the fireplace reading a newspaper he'd picked up on whatever world he had visited the previous evening. Seeing them arrive, he commented, "There's never any goddamn good news in these things. They're always reporting disasters or tragedies that have happened, or they expect to happen. Never anything to cheer up the poor people on these worlds, like they haven't got enough to cope with, with all the Heartless around."

"Lux, I think they have comics and magazines for that kind of thing, newspapers are just supposed to give the news – as it is, and at the moment, it isn't good! Anyway on the subject of happier things, we have a small favour to ask!"

Lux put on his most lecherous face, which since they now knew was all an act, just creased them up.

"Go on then, what can this old man do for you two youngsters?" he asked suggestively, but with a broad grin on his face.

"Lux, can you meet us in Dem's room in about five minutes?" asked Roxas.

"Damn right I can! That is a little favour, for me!" said Luxord, keeping up the front. Xem and Saix still had no idea that Lux was not the lecherous bastard he made out he was, and in public Lux kept up the pretence. They'd picked Dem's room because they had debugged it after the dusks had been in to 'clean'. The three friends had decided they couldn't be bothered to debug all the rooms everyday and so randomly picked one each morning to use as a safe room, today it had been Dem's.

Lux knew the score and often didn't bother doing his own room these days but just joined them in whoever's room.

When he portalled in they were sprawled on the bed where they had been joined by a still muttering and reluctant Axel, who preluded the conversation with, "You don't have to agree to what they're asking, you do know that?"

"Ax, as yet I have no idea what they are asking, so I will reserve judgment!"

"Lux," began Roxas, "like I said, we need a small favour. We need you to manipulate time tonight, for quite a few people, real people, not nobodies – can you do it?"

"Yes, I can do it, it's actually easier with humans, the question is, will I do it? So how about you tell me why you want me to do it. I presume there is a good reason."

"Yep, we want to have a really big party but because we're all a bit different, and because of this place, we can't afford for them to go home telling tales, so it has to be as if they had never been. Can you, will you, do it?"

"Party? Of course I'll do it. Hell, I don't remember the last time I went to a party, not counting Claudia's last Saturday, or Lisa's the week before, well not a party here anyway! And I see your point, but you've got a problem I can't fix, and unless you can, I'm afraid you'll have to count me out!"

"Thank heaven someone has a brain!" said Axel.

"What's our problem?" asked Demyx, wondering what they had overlooked.

"I can't manipulate time with Xemnas, well I might be able to if he were unconscious, but I know it doesn't even work when he's asleep, I've tried."

"Oh, that's not a problem, we're getting rid of him and Saix for the night. We're booking them a fancy meal and even fancier hotel room, at the Arabian Nights Hotel in Agrabah, complete with the dance of the seven veils, the works."

"Smart thinking, my boy. I suggest you get Xaldin to tell them about it, he's about as above suspicion in this place as anyone is ever likely to get, and he's the only one of us left who doesn't actually piss those two off! I presume Xig and Xaldin are going to be in on this shindig."

"Totally. It's kind of a thank you to you all for getting Ax through the last couple of weeks, even if he is completely unappreciative and dead against tonight!" said Dem, giving Axel, who was still muttering, a rather disdainful look.

"Ax, calm down, I think the boys are right, it'll be really good fun, and between you and me, I think Agrabah is perfect, I know for a fact that Saix ordered a sheikh's costume not that long ago for one of their roleplay games, so it should suit them down to the ground. They won't be back till morning, I'll make sure of that, but I suggest that we pretend to know nothing about this trip of theirs. Leave it with me, I'll speak to Xaldin, you just organize the entertainment and the guests."

Roxas and Demyx looked at each other blankly. That was something they hadn't thought of. It was one thing saying they wanted to invite a load of humans, but in reality it was a bit of a problem. In Demyx's case, he couldn't just walk up to people who thought he was dead and ask them to a party, or in Roxas's go up to people who couldn't remember him, and Axel was in the same position as Demyx. Luxord saw their faces and instantly realised the difficulty.

"Kids! You didn't think about who you'd invite to this hootenanny did you? What were you planning? To just grab people off the street? Luckily, I know some pretty fun party people, might be a bit mean to pull the whole time thing on them but needs must, I suppose. You'd better leave the guests to me as well then. I mean you could just portal in a few old friends as well if they're not going to remember anything after, but it could be a bit awkward at first!" chuckled Luxord. "Anyhow, I'll be off now, go sort things out with Xaldin." Lux portalled out to his room, realising that he was going to have to debug his room after all today, but he didn't mind too much since it was in a good cause.

"Right, Ax. Like it or not we are all going shopping now for supplies, and you will enjoy this, whether you want to or not!" said Demyx, ending the sentence with a long deep kiss, which was usually guaranteed to get him his own way. He could feel Axel giving way, and felt enormous pleasure at how easy it was becoming to make Axel change his viewpoint.

"Give over, you two! Shopping. Urgent." Roxas begged, whacking them both on the head with a throw cushion.

"Sure Rox," said Dem, "Ax and I are happy to come, aren't we?" he said, grinning at Ax, who had now stopped muttering, and looked vaguely complacent.

A few minutes later they portalled to the mall which had recently opened in the Imperial City on the Land of Dragons, in search of lanterns, and other decorations.

Luxord meanwhile had finished debugging his room, and was off in search of Xaldin. He took a bit of finding as he had taken his last day off to go hunting on a world light years away. When he heard the plan though, he really brightened up, and the pair portalled to Agrabah to make arrangements, in their own inimitable fashion, with a few extra twists the boys would never have thought of, to ensure that the pain-in-the-ass couple would definitely stay gone until morning.

They portalled back to Lux's room and worked out how they were going to get the Boss and his lover to take up the offer. Xaldin thought he had an idea and e-mailed himself off Lux's computer, via a couple of external ones at his favourite internet cafe, so it looked like an external message. He could have portalled to do it, but he was feeling lazy and knew enough about computers to able to make it look good, even under Saix's scrutiny.

"Congratulations! Xaldin, you have just won the 'spot-the-balls' competition, in Hot Hunnies magazine, June edition. Your prize is a night for two at the Arabian Nights Hotel, meals and all added entertainment included, to be taken the night you receive this e-mail. Valid for one night only."

"Right! I'm off to deliver the package" said Xaldin. "See you back here when I'm done. Suggest you fill Xiggy in meantime. He's the only one who doesn't know what's happening and he does know a few fun people we could invite!" he said, tongue firmly in cheek.

"I think we can live without being invaded by heavy metal bikers for tonight. I was kind of thinking, that maybe we could set Roxas up with someone. He's kind of lost the plot recently, we've dragged him down to our level, and I don't think he's totally happy. A nice girl might just be the thing for him right now."

"You are so going to piss Xig off! But you're right, as usual, you inane individual. So, you go find Rox a nice piece of ass," said Xaldin, in his usual vulgar fashion, "and I'll sort out the arseholes."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, I do get to the actual party eventually!!! Please review if you've got a couple of minutes to spare!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, etc.

* * *

Impromptu Party:It's All In The Planning

Xaldin very nearly didn't bother doing his bit. He portalled to the door of the great leader's office and was kept waiting for nearly ten minutes before being allowed in. Patience was not his strongest suit and he considered leaving at least three times.

"Xem, look at this," he said, barrelling into the room at last, "I won something, but as usual with this stupid magazine there's a catch! I have plans for tonight, and no-one to take anyway, and so I wondered if you might find a use for it. Seems a shame to waste it, especially when the bastards have rigged it to be almost impossible to use, so I just thought if you had a lady or someone we don't know about," he winked, "you might find a use for it, just to serve them right!"

"Very thoughtful, and commendable, of you, Xaldin, though I personally don't have time for anything outside of Kingdom Hearts; however, I think I might find an alternative use for this, and I agree that they should be made to make good on their prizes, but I suggest this stays between us. You haven't told anyone yet have you? That would be very unfortunate," said Xemnas, very pointedly for someone with no plans to use it, as intended, himself.

"No I haven't told anyone!" lied Xaldin, acting affronted, and pointing at himself with a big 'Who?Me!' look on his face. "I'd rather not admit I won that anyway!" he added, truthfully.

"Well, then, I thank you again, and you're dismissed. I am in the middle of some rather important business to do with Kingdom Hearts, in preparation for us all getting back down to work tomorrow, and it may well take Saix and myself away from the castle this evening – another reason why I wouldn't be able to use your generous gift."

The phrase 'methinks, you protest too much' came to Xaldin's mind as he hurried out of the study. In spite of being a founder member, like Xigbar, he'd pretty much gone along for the ride at the beginning; well, nothing else had really been an option, Xehanort and Even had pretty much bullied them into it with the whole 'do it or die' attitude! Also, like Xig he couldn't stand being around the creep more than absolutely necessary, and even that was a pain.

He raced off to Lux's room to tell him the good news, and so that Lux could get off on his quest to drum up some guests.

The boys were still out shopping.

"How many of these lanterns do you think we'll need?" Rox asked the other two. Since they had arrived at the mall, which had a pretty little garden restaurant serving fantastic dim sum, Axel's mood had improved somewhat. He'd realised that even if someone was made an example of, it was fairly unlikely to be him, he didn't want to think of who it might be as that would drop his mood again, and anyway, all the others seemed happy with their chances, so why not him?

"Take a dozen," said Axel, to Roxas's great surprise, handing him his munnycard.

"I should pay?" asked Roxas, dumbstruck.

"Sure you should pay! I like this shop and I don't want to get barred, who knows when we'll need it again. So pay already!"

Demyx couldn't help but smile at Axel's convoluted logic when it came to paying bills. He and Rox could never figure out where Ax got his money from either, it wasn't as if they got paid, but Axel's card never got rejected.

"Ax, can I ask you something a bit personal?" said Demyx, as Roxas headed for the checkout.

"Sure, my angel," said Axel, slipping his arms around Dem's waist. "You can ask me anything," he whispered in hot breaths next to Dem's ear.

"Where does the munny come from? Rox and I have zip, apart from the occasional post-mission 'bonus' that Xem doles out."

Axel stood back a bit, but still with his arms clasped around Dem's middle.

"Aaah! All you have to do is ask! We don't get paid as such but you have access to a share of the Organization's cash and there's lots of it. You just need to ask Xem for a card, I never mentioned it 'cos you almost never need it, but I should have thought of it before I went to Oblivion. It will have a limit on it depending on your length of service, missions completed and what have you, but it'll still be more munny than you have ever seen! We own property on hundreds of worlds, one of Saix's jobs is to make sure the rent gets paid on time – and it does!"

"Hey Rox," said Demyx, detaching himself from Axel with a quick kiss, and bounding over to the other blond, "we're rich!"

"Come again?" said Roxas, looking slightly bewildered, and wondering if Dem had taken leave of his senses.

"Loverboy has been holding out on us! We can have one of those card things too, and we've got a big stash of cash to back it up!"

"So how come we've only just found out?" asked Roxas, a little suspicious of this sudden good fortune.

"I guess Axel's right. We don't need to use munny much, and when we do, we use his, or Lux's, or Xig's, so we've never thought to ask!"

"How weird is that! But you're right, we haven't actually paid for anything the entire time we've been here. We either portal or someone else is there with a card! Strange!"

"Well, you two, if you're still wanting to throw a party I suggest that we move on. Luxord is good but I doubt he can throw the entire universe back two hours while you sort out your financial affairs!" joked Ax. "We can get some of those Dim Sum 'to go' on our way back, for the party, it's a bit pointless lugging food around for hours and right now I think we'd better head for Christmas Town and fairy lights, you know how fast the good ones that change colour and everything, get sold out!"

Back at the castle, Xemnas was both secretly delighted and feeling quite pissed off. He wanted to call a meeting to announce that he and Saix would be away overnight on urgent business and to tell his followers, as he thought of them, what they could and could not do in his absence, however half of them were out, and out of uniform, and had apparently switched off their mobiles for the holiday. Saix was packing their costumes for the evening, he was undecided whether they should wear them for dinner, or just briefly afterward, to kick off their evening! Just thinking of how Saix looked in his, made his legs feel like jelly, so maybe after dinner would be better!

Luxord had just portalled back to his room, to find Xaldin dozing on his bed. Lux flicked a few cards at his face which provoked some very rude language, but also had the desired effect of waking him!

"Well, I've got a mixed bag coming, females of various ages, some male card playing buddies of mine, and some whose gender is somewhat less clear, even to me!"

"Should make for interesting then!" observed a now, fully awake, Xaldin. "The boys must still be out, the great leader has called and cancelled a meeting no less than five times, and then left that message up on all the screens."

Luxord turned and looked at where Xaldin had been pointing. 'All Organization members out vacationing to report their return to Saix, on arrival!'

Lux pulled out his phone, switched it on and speed dialled the number 7.

"Number 10, present and sober!" he yelled down the tiny machine, sounding decidedly wasted, and grinning and winking at Xaldin at the same time.

"Lux, sober up, there's going to be a meeting!" Saix rasped infuriated, and slightly deafened. "Do not go out again - until afterwards, anyway. Are we clear?"

"Sure thing, my cutsie little blue bugger! Want to come and keep me company?"

"Uurrgghh! Just sober up, you sick bastard!" spat Saix, slamming down the phone at his end.

Xaldin had nearly fallen off the bed from laughing, and Luxord's eyes were twinkling wickedly.

"Only you would get away with that Lux!" commented Xal when he had breath again. "Do you think we should hurry the boys up a bit, it sounds like those two are gagging to leave!"

"No, I think we have a different issue to deal with right now. I haven't had a chance to tell Xig about any of this yet! I have found Rox about four different girls to choose from, but I don't think they'll find him terribly impressive if Xig's jumping all over him, and time tricks or no, I think we should discourage his party trick, it's never very pleasant if you're the one underneath him at the time, and while I think of it, we should make him take a packet of antacid before the party – or knowing Xig, maybe two! We'll have to call him over here though, Xig only bothers debugging his room when he's really mad at Saix. The rest of the time he just enjoys insulting him, knowing that he's listening to every word."

Xaldin flipped his phone open. "Get over here, you dopey old git, we need another hand for poker! Now!" They heard a blaster shot.

"Guess he tripped over his guns again," noted Xaldin wrily, "he really shouldn't leave them lying on the floor like that!"

It was some minutes before Xig actually arrived, in sweats but with a large plaster taped across the top of his bare foot, and a large bruise on his forehead.

"Fucking guns are always in the sodding way. And why didn't you tell me you were here? I've just spent five minutes trying to portal into your room," he pointed his beringed finger at Xaldin, accusingly, "which is on lock-out, and so I kept banging straight into the wall or the door!" he said pointing at his forehead. "You owe me, brother!"

"Actually Xig, that's why we called you over," said Luxord in calming tones. "We're not playing poker right now, we're actually planning a party!" Xig's eyebrow, shot up in surprise and a grin appeared on his previously thunderous face.

"OK, I'm in!" he said, rubbing his hands together expectantly. "What's the occasion?"

"Last day of the vacation, Axel's better, we deserve one – you pick! Who needs a reason for a party?" said Xaldin.

Xig's face developed a sly look. "Do the big guy and the blue bugger know about this?"

"Obviously not. If they did it would ruin the whole point. We've invited outsiders, and then Lux will pull his trick, so that's not a problem, but even if we'd bothered to try and get them to agree they'd have been a complete wet blanket on the whole thing! No we've found a way to get rid of them for the night."

"Good. Outsiders you say, even better. Can't wait to show them all, my trick!" said Xig, winking deliberately with his one good eye.

"Er, Xig, about that...It's not that we want to put a damper on your fun or anything, and if you absolutely have to do it then just make sure there's no one under you at the time, but if you could not do it for once, it would be better. Humans, somebodies, just aren't used to seeing people suspended from ceilings with nothing but fresh air, and it might frighten some of them! And there is another thing," added Luxord, in his most charming tone of voice, "we've invited some ladies, well, women and girls anyway, and it'd be really great if you could find one you liked and kind of escort her around for the evening."

"What the old fart with the goatee, is trying to say to you, the old fart with the eyepatch, whilst trying to avoid the risk of being shot the minute he leaves the room, is keep your big meaty paws off Roxas tonight. We haven't gone to all the trouble of getting women in here for you to hit on one of our own lot! Oh yeah, and take a lifetime's supply of antacid tablets, 'cos girls don't go for guys who trump their national anthem, and I'm sure Lux will have invited some biker chick that you'll like, haven't you Lux?" said Xaldin, looking hopefully at the guy with the goatee.

"Totally have. Annabel, she's got her own Harley, and boy can she ride that thing!" laughed Luxord, colouring up just slightly as he remembered a spectacular date some months back. Their phones chose that moment to go off. Xaldin answered first since he'd been playing around with his since ringing Xig.

"Yeah!...No!...It's a holiday, they probably don't even have their phones!...I think they went to the beach, do you expect 'em to stick 'em in their speedos or something?...You're a moron, too!" and he flipped his phone shut decisively.

"Saix!" guessed the other two. Even Xaldin wouldn't have called Xemnas, a moron, to his face – unless he was very drunk!

"Look, one of us had better go get those three back here soon or this is all going to fall around our ears. Those two lovebirds will start snapping at each other out of frustration, fall out, and then they won't leave!" Luxord said, sounding a little frustrated himself.

"I'm ringing Axel," said Xaldin, with his phone to his ear, his hand over the mouthpiece. "It's a phone I got him while he was in sickbay, a prepaid job with some naughty stuff on, I thought might amuse him whilst he was alone in bed!" The other two rolled their three eyes! "I'm sure he'll have it with him!"

"Hey, Ax, where the hell are you? The boss babies are going to fall out at this rate, you need to get your asses home so we can have this goddamn meeting and ditch them....Then if you need to, you can go back out for other stuff while we decorate...Yeah, and fuck you too, you arsehole!... Just get back – NOW!" boomed Xaldin, snapping the phone shut. "Dickbrain," he muttered to himself, a second before the three youngsters portalled into Lux's room.

"ET, phone home! More to the point, get your swim gear on sharpish, and tell the boss you're back from your day at the beach, then maybe, if they haven't already started trying to kill each other, we can get this show on the road!" Xaldin yelled at Axel.

The three portalled out to change and within minutes the call to meeting, in the dining room, in whatever you were wearing, came through. Everyone smiled when they received the message, realising how desperate Xem must be to leave, if he didn't want the meeting in Hall and in robes!

One minute later, everyone was in the dining room. Xemnas couldn't believe how fast they'd all arrived, and Saix was pleased to see that Lux had taken his advice!

"Saix and I have discovered some information which may be to our benefit, and we will shortly be leaving to check this out from two completely different sources. If you need us we will keep our phones on..."

"Yeah, right!" thought Axel,

"...I will be in Hollow Bastion..."

"So that's what they're calling Agrabah, these days!" thought Xaldin, smiling to himself.

"...and Saix will be going to Olympus Colisseum, to meet a new informant!"

"Geez Louise, the guy sounds convincing, or convinced by himself!" thought Xigbar.

"In our absence, at least one of you will remain here at all times. Our quarters will be locked out, but the library computer will function as the co-ordinating computer. The dusks are not allowed near the drinks cabinet in the lounge..."

"And neither is Luxord!" interposed Saix.

"...and all personal vendettas must and will be put aside! I will not permit you to kill each other in my absence!" Xemnas declared, looking directly at Xigbar.

"That's fine," said Xig, his tongue so far in his cheek he stood a chance of choking on it, "I'd so much rather do it when you're here to enjoy it, Xem!"

"We really don't have time to waste on idle chit-chat, Xem!" said Saix, "We need to go and meet our contacts now!"

"Too true. We wish you a pleasant evening – who knows what tomorrow holds!" said Xemnas as he portalled.

"OK, Dem's room everyone!" shouted Axel, winking, and portalling to Lux's, hoping everyone else would have the same sense. They didn't. It was a few more minutes before everyone had assembled in Luxord's room.

"Why did you say Dem's?" complained Roxas.

"Think about it! We've been out all day, Lux or someone has been here, bar the meeting – and all household dusks in attendance at that – all day. Who's room is safer?"

"Irrelevant now. They just portalled," stated Lux, who could feel the change in the fabric of time.

"Where to?" Axel asked.

"No idea! I just feel them leave the immediate vicinity. Again irrelevant. We now have one hour to get this party on the road, so move it, move it, move it!"

"Xal, you and Xig take decs, the lanterns, fairylights and streamers are in Rox's room. Lux, this could be a big mistake but there's a load of bottles in my room," said Dem, "make some decent cocktails. We're going out for some more food, we've ordered some seriously amazing pasta, but for how many?"

"Well, we've got forty definite so far, have you ordered enough?" asked Lux.

"More than enough, we kind of like it, so we've ordered for 200!" admitted Axel.

Roxas looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know how it takes you ages to get ready for anything, Dem? How's about you stay here, set up the sound system, and then hit the bathroom! Lux can you lot dig out that fondue set we used a couple of months back, and the chocolate fountain. The chocolate for it is in Ax's room unless someone's eaten it. Ax and I can handle picking up the pasta, and we already have the Chinese, the Indian and the Greek food hidden in the white double oven!"

"OK, I'll stay here, but will you get some of those breakable plates those Greeks use, just so we can hit Xiggy with them if he goes all ceilingy!" requested Dem, ducking in case of action on Xig's part, but all that came out was a chuckle.

Tonight was going to be good. They were all going to make sure of that!

* * *

Will they pull it off successfully? Read on!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Portapotties, Portaloos, or any other brands, etc.

* * *

Impromptu Party: Flying High

None of them had ever put so much effort into anything! Not fighting the Heartless, nor even fighting Sora and his friends! All of them were portalling backwards and forwards like headless chickens. Axel and Roxas were back with the new food within half an hour, having had to wait a while at the restaurant where they had also had a quick snack! Xigbar, after decorating the trees with lights and lanterns, had already done an amazing job of setting up buffet tables, tastefully surrounded by large feathery plants, in the greenhouse. He was in the middle of hooking up gas canisters to the table top burners for the hot food table when Ax and Rox portalled in, nearly knocking over Luxord and Xaldin who were arriving with more huge jugs of ready mixed cocktails, in a variety of psychedelic colours, to join the ones they had already put out on the table which had been designated the bar. The enormous chocolate fountain was bubbling away on the centre table, with baskets of marshmallows, fruit and little amaretti biscuits all around.

"Place looks amazing, guys!" said Axel, scanning the building. "Marluxia must be turning in his grave!"

"It also sounds amazing – Dem's done wonders with that crappy sound system, and Xig pulled his finger out of where it usually resides, and debugged the whole area. Most of them were in the ceiling anyway!" chuckled Luxord, receiving a dirty look but also a grin, from Xig, as the first guitar strains reached them from the garden speakers.

"That's fantastic Dem," shouted Roxas over the music, to Demyx, who was playing air guitar, over on the decking.

"Right, I'm off to get ready then. I've set up four hours of playlists to be going on with," he said opening a portal.

"Luxord, how are all these guys getting here?" asked Axel, before Lux could portal out for more refreshments.

"That's the really clever part! Once again we have Xig to thank for it!" Xig was now grinning broadly.

"It was simple physics really, we've created a solid portal, a door to you, in a huge derelict prefab, where the party is supposedly being held! They open the door and walk through out of that door there," he pointed to the new door at the back of the biosphere which they hadn't noticed before, because of all the lights and the trees. "One of us will have to accompany each group just to be on the safe side, we're not 100% sure how well humans portal, or if the solidity will make a difference. We've tried it, and we're fine!"

"Clever Xig!" breathed Roxas, genuinely impressed with this feat of engineering.

"OK then, looks like we're about ready. I'm off to sort myself out, and pray that Demyx hasn't emptied the hot water tank. Yeah I know I can heat the water myself in a second, but I'd rather save my energy for tonight!" and with that, Axel portalled out, and after a swift final glance around their handiwork, the others followed suit.

They had agreed not to portal around in front of the humans, so when Demyx was finally ready, he only portalled as far as the biosphere door. He was more than a little nervous, not that this whole shindig would be found out, but simply because he always got cold feet at big gatherings. He needed to go pee, and suddenly realised a glaring error in their calculations for the night, he portalled straight into Axel's room, something which by common consent they did not usually do even if the room was not on lock-out.

"Ax we need toilets!" yelled Demyx as he himself ran into Ax's bathroom to use his.

"What do you mean 'we need toilets'. You're using one right now, I'd recognise that ladylike tinkle anywhere!"

"We need toilets in the garden, dickbrain! We forgot how often humans need to pee when they drink alcohol! They can't enter the castle proper and even if they could, they'd have to portal to the nearest loo, which they can't do without one of those things that Xig set up!"

"Geez Dem, you're right, for once! OK, I saw some Portapotties by that Christmas market, we'll just have to go and relieve it of them," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Er, what if they're in use?"

"Then we either line up to use them ourselves or we dispose of the line, go in and portal them out! We'll have to put them behind the trees at the back of the greenhouse, it's the only place no-one will see us portalling them in, and it's kind of an appropriate place for the loos anyway! Go get Rox to tell the others what we're doing and then have him meet us in Christmas Town."

Axel was portalling out as Demyx came back in from the bathroom, so he immediately went to Roxas's room.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them exited the newly installed prefab loos, in the garden, grinning broadly. They had decided not to dispose of the queues as they were quite short, but were imagining the looks on the faces of the people behind them when they saw their source of relief just disappear!

It appeared that the party had pretty much started without them. Lux had escorted several groups in already, Rox thought he recognized one of the girls from a night out he'd had with Luxord some weeks back, and remembering how enthusiastic she had been, he made a beeline for her.

Axel threw his arm around Demyx proprietarily, "I hope you're not making plans like young Rox there," he whispered in Dem's ear, his hot breath making Dem go slightly week at the knees. "I have my own plans for you, and they don't involve outsiders."

"But we can still dance, can't we?"

"Sure. I love watching you move, it's like an appetizer before a meal – but if I see anyone else touching your butt, or with their mouth where it shouldn't be – they're toast!"

Dem who was an outrageous flirt with both sexes once he got over his cold feet, felt mildly concerned for the guests, but not enough to stop him having a good time.

"Well, we can solve that problem, if you dance with me – now!" said Dem.

"You know I'm not a dancer, I'm a watcher."

"But I've seen you dance Ax, and you're really good, really hot, and then you go all sparkly!"

"Which is why, Dem, tonight of all nights, I am not going to dance! Remember last time I did it in front of humans? No Dem. You go dance, and I'll get us two of those interesting concoctions of Lux's."

As Demyx mooched over to the dance floor, all turquoise and shimmery, in a shot silk suit, and Xaldin came in to the garden with the last group of humans, Axel went into the greenhouse. He was looking at the bar trying to decide which of the multi-coloured cocktails to pour, when arms slid round his waist from behind and a body pressed in very close. He was about to turn round and kiss his boyfriend when a very female voice whispered into his ear.

"Buy me a drink, handsome?"

He whipped round, shocked. An extremely attractive 20-something brunette who was almost wearing a red dress, stood in front of him, looking very spaced out. Ax decided she must have taken something before the party, and gingerly unfastened her hands from around him.

"Sure, if you help me pick out a good one for my boyfriend!" Ax said, emphasising the last word and hoping she'd take the hint. The female squealed sounding not unlike Demyx.

"Oooh, more fun than I thought, is he as gorgeous as you?"

This was not going well, or was it? Briefly Axel, felt a wave of contentment with the whole idea, it passed, but in moments it was back and he felt like he'd already had a couple of drinks. Not enjoying the sudden dizziness, he liked to control his descent into drunken debauchery, he decided to get some fresh air.

"Excuse me a moment," he said to the anonymous brunette, "I promised to set up the next playlist and it's nearly the last song on this one."

"Well make sure you come back straight away, and bring your boyfriend with you!" she winked at him, suggestively; all he could manage was a weak smile.

He nearly portalled out of the greenhouse, he was so anxious to get some away, but just in time remembered to walk – well - run!

He fetched up in front of Roxas and a very pretty girl, who looked as spaced as the one in the greenhouse. She was holding a plate of Rox's favourite pasta.

"This party is just the best," she commented, slurring her words slightly, trying to make a forkful of pasta reach her mouth, either oblivious to, or unconcerned by the fact that Roxas was trying to unbutton her blouse at the same time. Axel looked at Rox and was definitely concerned to see his eyes looked the same as the two women. Something wasn't right, and he suspected Luxord had something to do with it. The man in question was stood chatting by the decking with his current paramour. Axel marched straight over, and pulled Lux to one side.

"Spill, Lux! What have you put in the drinks? Roxas looks like he's spent the night in an opium den!"

"Nothing! Just the stuff that was in Dem's room. I'd noticed it too! I thought you'd put something in the food, not that I'm complaining, but it's when they come out of the greenhouse from getting food, that they seem to be, how shall I put it...more amenable!"

"There's nothing in the food. You know how I feel about drugs. Drink, not bothered, drugs, just wrong. Did you know my brother died from an overdose? Way before the Heartless ever came to my hometown, I was about 12, and I found him, and I never want to see that again!"

"Ax, I swear it wasn't me, or the X's, I'd stake my heart on it," he smiled at the double entendre, "only Xig has been solo at all today and he feels the same way you do...OMG...Axel, where is Roxas?" spluttered Luxord, as he suddenly realised what might be going on.

"Why? You going to tell me my buddy did something? He's been with me all day!"

"No, but...well...he needs to speak to you and I need to go and turn off the burners on the hot food table, open the greenhouse roof, and set the garden's air filters to max. Go find Roxas, pour some coffee into him and make him tell you what he's been up to the last few months!"

Luxord immediately ran off in direction of the greenhouse, leaving Axel open-mouthed, staring after him.

He did a quick check to see that Demyx was still OK, and seeing that he was happily doing the Macarena at a respectable distance from the next person, he made a beeline back to Roxas.

"Scuse us," he said, roughly pulling Roxas off the pretty blonde, and dragging him towards the toilets, so that he could portal him out.

Once he got Rox to the kitchen, he threw him onto a hard wooden kitchen stool and turned an angry and accusatory face on him.

"You're stoned! Everyone out there at the party is stoned!" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Aargh! Drink this," Axel yelled thrusting a large mug of coffee at him, and following it up with a jug of very cold water in the face. "Now tell me what the hell is going on. Lux seems to think you know something about all this!"

A slightly dazed and distant Roxas, smiled at Axel a little sheepishly. "What's up, Ax? Don't know what you mean."

"It's got something to do with the greenhouse Rox. What do you know about the greenhouse?"

At the mention of the greenhouse, something in Roxas brain connected. "Oh shit! Goddamn shit! We put burners in there didn't we? Shit!"

"Rox you had better start making some sense or I am going to start putting burners into you! What have you done?"

"Shit! Lux is right, it is my fault, Ax. I didn't tell you this before because I know how you are about drugs, but this isn't drugs, well, not the kind you're thinking anyway. Xaldin found these guys, medicine men types, who burn this plant to help them get visions of the past, and he brought some back. I've been using it to try and remember who I was before, but we've been growing the plants in the greenhouse, and it's when they're heated, like tonight, that they produce this kind of trance."

"You stupid, dickbrained arsehole of the first magnitude. I should fry you for this. I realise everyone out there is having a great time, which is good, but it wasn't supposed to be that way! What if the humans can't tolerate it? What happens when it's mixed with alcohol? How long until the effects wear off?"

"Pretty soon after you stop inhaling the stuff, hence you didn't need to slosh me with icewater or make me drink that foul stuff you call coffee, you arsehole! I feel back to normal now, and probably so do the rest of our guests, after all we got the stuff off humans, which means we should probably get back. I, for one, feel way too sober now to be at a party!"

"Fine, we'll go back," said Axel, aware that he had left Demyx without any explanation of why he hadn't got him so much as a drink yet, "but Rox you haven't heard the last of this, you moron! Just tell me, did everyone but me know about this?"

"No, only Lux and Dem and Xaldin. The others haven't a clue."

"And of course, since between the four of you there isn't one properly functioning brain, you couldn't figure out what would happen tonight!"

"No need to be rude Ax," said Rox as they portalled to the area behind the portaloos, "we just didn't think! Hell, we didn't even think about loos until after the party started!" Roxas pointed out quite reasonably. Axel however wasn't listening as he was stomping off in the direction of his boyfriend who had been left alone for far too long already!

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the party! It's just got started!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any other brands, or marks, for that matter!

* * *

Impromptu Party: Up In Smoke

Back in the garden, Lux had turned the biosphere's air filters up to max, Xig had been teleporting from one roof window to another in the greenhouse, with some acquiescent female's pashmina wrapped around his mouth and nose. He had nearly blown it when Lux had told him what he thought the problem was when two of his blasters had manifested into his hands and he'd come close to blasting the glass out of the greenhouse instead, but luckily everyone had been too stoned to notice and he'd quickly portalled them back to where they had come from. After that, teleporting around the ceiling in front of a stoned crowd amused him no end, as it could easily be explained away by their inebriated and stoned state, and gave him the perfect excuse to perform his party trick.

As the guests were returning to their normal state, the men went round with trays of the most vibrant cocktails encouraging everyone to down them in one, and making various ridiculous toasts, in the hope that if everyone was pissed enough they wouldn't worry about what had just happened to them.

Lux was just offering up yet another toast for someone's non-existent birthday, and everyone around now seemed to be merely quite inebriated, when Axel reached Demyx who was standing propped up against the exterior of the greenhouse, nursing a green cocktail, complete with umbrella.

"Well, that was an interesting exercise!" confided Dem, as soon as Axel drew level, his face still like thunder, "they were all so stoned, they didn't bat an eyelid at Xig on the ceiling opening the roof windows, and then performing his drinking trick!"

"Dem, I'm pissed at you as well as Rox, you know," fumed Axel, "You should have told me. I thought we agreed – no secrets!"

"I couldn't say anything! It wasn't my secret to tell, and anyway Rox made me promise before I knew how you felt about drugs, and this stuff is kind of different anyway."

"Argue the point all you like, I'm not going to change my position, and I'm still mad!"

"Does that mean our plans for tonight have changed?" asked a worried Demyx.

"Not a chance, funbunny, but I might have to punish you for this little incident," Axel whispered into his ear, cheering Dem up no end since Ax's 'punishments' always just added to the fun, and his face now looked amused instead of annoyed.

"I'm going to finally go and get myself a drink, and then, if you put that smoochy song on that I like, I might just dance with you! On second thoughts," amended Axel, spotting the horny brunette from earlier, still stood at the bar, and not completely convinced that it was just the dope which had set her off, "you go and get me that drink and I'll put the song on! Just watch out for that vulture in the red dress, she's like Larxene on a bad day!"

As he made his way across to the decking, he looked around at how the party was progressing, trying to judge whether it was too early to be putting slow music on. From the looks of things, it was overdue! Luxord had indeed come through with the perfect girl for Xig, but he wasn't sure that Lux had expected her to bring her Harley with her. Right now it was making a very interesting but probably not terribly comfortable surface for their activities, and it certainly gave a whole new meaning to riding a bike!

Xaldin seemed equally happy laid out on the lawn; two very pretty, exotic looking, girls were alternating duties plaiting his hair and consuming the contents of the chocolate fountain, which appeared to be all Xaldin was now wearing.

At first Axel couldn't see Luxord, and then wished he hadn't spotted him! He knew Lux's stunning red-headed current girlfriend owned a brothel, and didn't mind sharing Lux with her girls, he just hadn't realised what kind of a brothel, or how many girls! Axel was no prude, but he felt there was something vaguely obscene with what Luxord was doing.

Roxas was back with the pretty blonde who seemed as unconcerned now about his fumbling around in her blouse as she had before. Axel who had never seen Roxas in action before, at least, not with a girl, stopped for a moment to play voyeur. It occurred to him that the boy could use a few tips from an older friend, but he wasn't about to interrupt at this point!

Their other guests, at least the ones on the lawn and the decking seemed to have pretty much found one or more partners for the evening he noted as he changed the playlist on the computerised sound system, to one of his and Dem's favourites, and was happy to see Dem walking towards him carrying a drink, with no red harpy in sight!

"Did she attack?" asked Ax as Dem handed him his drink.

"No, turns out she's into red-heads and was waiting for one to come back to the bar!"

"Well, she'll be waiting a long time then!" he said and then downed his drink in one, trying to catch up with the rest of the partygoers.

"Dance?" he asked Dem, giving a little formal bow.

"Absolutely. I thought you'd never ask!" laughed a very happy Demyx.

A couple of hours later as once again they smooched round, kissing and nibbling at each other's throats and ears, Demyx whispered, "By the way Ax, when are we chucking these guys out? And how? It's almost 4am now, and I imagine the boss will come back well before breakfast. But we can hardly just pull people off each other and say 'hometime'!"

Axel pulled back a bit from Dem and scanned the area. Most people were engaged in the kind of activity he wanted to engage in with Dem, back in his room and as soon as possible, well except what that donkey Lux was doing; Axel had to admire the guys staying power though, to still be at it after so many hours, at his age! Dem was right though, they really couldn't just barge in and pull people off each other – they could possibly cause actual injury and for some reason these days that thought bothered him.

"OK Dem, I've got a solution but we need Lux first, he's got to ship everyone back and then do that whole 'this never happened' thing of his. Would you mind getting him, I'm not too keen on what he's up to, that kind of bondage never really got me going!"

"Sure. He's with Sylvie, and she is a bit...er...rampant, I guess!" Dem detached himself from Axel, after a brief kiss, and went off in the direction of the trees, yelling Lux's name in the hope that he would have desisted from all action by the time he caught up with him!

A few minutes later Dem returned with Lux in tow.

"You need me for something?" he asked, tucking a pair of handcuffs into his hip pocket.

"We need to bring proceedings to a close, but we can hardly yank them bodily off one another..."

"Why not? Dem just did it to me!" complained Lux, grinning nonetheless.

"...so I've had an idea. Small fire and emergency evac! I'll start it and Dem can put it out once everyone's gone, but you're going to have to man the portal and wipe out time with each group!"

"Pretty good idea for spur of the moment, Ax, but why now?"

"It's already after 4am and the boss is bound to return before breakfast just to catch us out, you know how paranoid he is. We've still got to clear this joint without dusk help, figure out a good reason why we locked them in the basement overnight, and put back at least a few of the bugs to divert suspicion." Axel pointed out.

"Right then, bit of a shame though, I really don't get to see Sylvie enough these days. Still, get your fire started; Dem, you can panic a bit, and I'll go man the portal," he said as he sloped off in the said direction.

Ax looked around for something he wouldn't mind going up in smoke. Usually anything would do, but he liked this garden now that Marluxia was gone, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone and headed in the direction of the greenhouse. The brunette was still there, but now looked slightly comatose on the floor, having apparently imbibed most of the remaining contents of the bar! He threw her over his shoulder and carted her off to Lux at the portal. Then, he went over to what had previously been the hot food table, and just in case anyone was looking in, pretended to be inspecting the gas burners. At the same time he shot a few flames out behind him into the foliage, and then made a quick exit before the fumes could affect him.

Dem was right on cue. As soon as the fire was visible from outside the greenhouse he started running around and screaming, loud enough to wake the dead, let alone a few humans who were otherwise engaged. Axel played marshall, moving people in various states of undress and panic, in a calm manner toward Lux at the portal, and assuring them that the situation was under control but for their own safety they should leave the building for the time being.

Xigbar had also tried to leave, not having been in on the plan, and, in his post-coital doze, believing the fire hazard to be genuine, until Demyx dragged him back and explained. A massive explosion of gas, chocolate, and shattering glass pushed the last stragglers towards the portal before Demyx called on his powers to extinguish the burning rubble.

Roxas was extremely pissed off, for several reasons, and utterly refused to help with the rather large clear up operation. First of all Axel had completely destroyed all his plants, secondly he hadn't got the blonde to agree to exactly what he had wanted, and thirdly Ax had blown up all the remaining pasta with his little party trick!

None of them, since they were all, at least, slightly drunk, was sure how to explain away the lack of greenhouse to Xem, but decided in the end to blame it on the dusks, since they had no come back. It was 5.30 before Ax and Dem finally made it back to Dem's room. Everything had been neatly hidden or stowed in the debugged rooms, and the portaloos had made an ungainly, if much needed, return to Christmas Town.

They portalled directly onto the kingsize bed, and sprawled, their limbs wrapped around each other.

"Well Dem, I think we can honestly say it was a memorable evening! Well, at least, for those of us who will be able to remember it! Lux was sore that he had to wipe Sylvie's memory, but he knew the proviso before, so tough! And a certain someone in this room is in need of a serious punishment, as I remember, for breach of trust!" Axel brought his face close and looked menacing.

"Hey Ax, no hurting, you know the rules," whimpered Demyx, for once, actually afraid that Axel was really angry, and might really punish him.

Axel broke into a broad grin. "I presume my slave knows what's required of him?" he asked, his eyebrow arched.

Dem grinned back and dived onto Axel ripping his shirt open, buttons flying.

"Of course I do, great one," he chuckled, rubbing against the great one ever so slightly, and then silencing him with a deep, searching kiss.

Back in Agrabah, a not too different scene was drawing to a close.

"OK, Saix sweetie, I think it's time we headed back, at intervals, so they don't guess we've been together."

Sometimes, despite his affection for Xemnas, Saix did wonder if the guy honestly believed that no-one had realised they were lovers. He knew Xem had a really good brain, but when it came to relationships he just had no common sense, well, any sense at all, but he definitely agreed that they needed to get back. He didn't trust any of the reprobates they'd left behind as far as he could throw them, not to mention the fact that given Xig and Axel's past history, there was a real chance of another death, notwithstanding the fact that Xig had cured Ax on Xem's orders. What worried him most was the fact that he hadn't been able to detect most of them on the bugs. It was possible they'd all gone out, but unlikely. The worry had even affected his performance, and Xem had not been a totally happy bunny!

Saix finished packing. "OK Xem, you go first, I'll join you in about half an hour. Check the screens, and then we'll go over them together."

Xemnas portalled, and Saix got on the hotel house phone. In moments two real beauties were at his door and he invited them in. What Xem didn't know, wouldn't hurt!

Ax was snuggled up to Demyx, sated and happy, when their phones began to ring and vibrate.

"Shit! The boss must be back! Let's see...Pre-breakfast meeting...Is he kidding?...Major developments?...Crap! He spent the whole night in Agrabah, screwing, or being screwed – who knows which way that one works – with Saix."

"Sod it, Ax, it's really not fair to expect us to start extra early on our first day back. It's 6.30am now; we're going to get absolutely no sleep, I could scream, but I think what I really need to do is take a cold shower to wake me up!"

"Well, let's give us both a better reason for a cold shower," said Ax, grabbing Dem by the arms and pulling him back down close.

* * *

That's all folks! Please review if you have a minute I really appreciate it!


End file.
